Alternate Roman
by pika318
Summary: A Sound Horizon fanfic inspired by Magi Axi Ruin from SH forums. What if Hiver met Michele when he died at the mine. Roman setting with Märchen elements


**Pika318: **I totally blame this short story on Magi_Axi_Ruin. She was the one who had this random thought and it wouldn't leave my head, so I just had to write it down so I can be left in peace.

* * *

><p><strong>Alternate Roman<strong>

* * *

><p>Hiver raised the jewel towards the moonlight, overjoyed that he could finally finance Noel's wedding.<p>

Next thing he knew, he was falling.

It was strange.

Firstly, judging from the amount of blood streaming down his face, it was a miracle that he was still conscious.

Secondly, had the mine been this deep? A long while has passed since he had started falling, and yet, he has not reached the bottom.

_Splash_

He felt himself landing into water. Had there been any water in the mine? He looked around at his surroundings, it was pitch black. He sat up.

Looking down at the water surface, he recoiled as he saw a slight reflection of himself. His injury had been worse than he had thought. His whole left eye was missing, leaving a gaping hole where it once was.

With an injury like that, why was he still alive?

_Well then, what do we have here?_

He quickly turned in the direction of the voice, but there was no one there. Then, suddenly, he felt a pair of arms wrap around him, hugging him from behind. He breaks free of the hold, shuffling backwards away from the figure.

As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he saw the silhouette of a woman. She was hard to make out in the dark because of her black dress and black hair, but there was one thing he could see very clearly, her red eyes.

_Now then, you don't have to be so scared. I was surprised when you fell down here too._

"Who are you?" Hiver asked, apprehensive of the other person who appeared so suddenly.

_I guess you can call me Reine Michele. Michele will be fine._

The lady answers. Then she continues,

_You are dead, do you know that?_

Hiver freezes, shocked at what he just heard. It didn't make sense. Being dead shouldn't feel like this. He could see the woman in front of him, hear what she said, feel those arms of her around him. Doesn't dying turn everything into nothingness?

_Well, to be more accurate, you're at the boundary of life and death. There's still a chance for you though._

Hiver doesn't respond.

_I see you're still confused. Well, I can speed things up a bit._

She waves her fan and suddenly, he could the image of a person.

His sister, Noel.

She was sitting at the windowsill, making her dolls as usual. But she looked sad. And as she put down her sewing tools, she sighed and said, "Brother, when are you coming back?"

Then the image disappears.

"Noel…"

_That was your sister, wasn't it?_

He stares at the mystery woman named Michele, surprised that she knew this much about him.

_If you die here, she'll never be able to see you again, and your body will be forgotten at the bottom of this mine._

Hiver pauses, remembering the scene he just saw, remembering the promise he made to Noel.

"I…don't want that."

_Good, that's what I wanted to hear. I have a proposal. _

She moves closer to him. This time, he doesn't back away.

_I can get you out of here. With my help, you would be able to leave this place. And live._

His heart skips a beat at her offer.

"Why are you helping me?"

_Why? By helping you get out, I will also benefit in the end._

"In what way?"

_Suspicious aren't you? Let's just say that by getting you out, I'll be able to leave this dreadful place as well. _

Hiver nodded, seemingly satisfied with the answer. He had only been in this place for a short while, but he knew it wasn't a good place to stay in.

_Well, are you going to take up my offer?_

Hiver thinks of Noel, and he nods.

Michele smiles, and she descends on Hiver, kissing him on the lips. Then all he felt was pain, excruciating pain. He was probably screaming, but he couldn't hear his own voice anymore.

_Don't worry, I'll replace that eye of yours. _

_As for going home and seeing your sister, let's see how much you can do for me first._

_If you even remember her anymore._

Then everything turned black.

* * *

><p>The mine owner sat at the desk in his room, admiring the jewel that he had just acquired from the miner.<p>

So enthralled was he by that large jewel, turning it about in his hands, that he does not even notice the presence behind him, a lone red eye glowing in the darkness.

He hears the rustling of cloth, sees the glint of a blade, but it was too late.

The mine owner collapses on the table, and the jewel which he had been admiring rolls onto the floor.

A hand picks up the jewel, uncaring of the blood pooling onto the floor. The jewel reflects the person's face.

A young man, with black wavy hair, with one blue and one red eye, and black and red clothing that will conceal all signs of blood on him.

He smiles, putting the jewel back on the table where the next person can easily see upon discovering the mine owner's body.

_Come, let the slaughtering begin._

**~Fin~**

* * *

><p><strong>Pika318: <strong>Now that I think about it, this probably might fit the Crossing Horizon theme because I just inserted some Märchen elements in there. But since it's just the soul and body merging concept and that little sentence at the end, it probably won't fit well either…ah whatever. Leave a review if you like it?


End file.
